Hingga Menutup Mata
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah request dari imou gw yg minta dibikinin FF angst. Entah bisa bikin yg baca mewek ato kagak, krn ini FF angst pertama gw. Untuk pair, gw pilih chara kebanggaan gw, Jinguji Ren yg gw pasangin ama OC [haha] Warning! Ini BL/SHO-AI loh ! yg humupubi gak usah lirik2 kepo yak! :"v
1. MENABUH GENDERANG

Gw cuma minjem chara dari Uta no Prince-sama, minna!

Genre ::: BL (Sho-ai) , romance , hurt/comfort , angst

Pair ::: Jinguji Ren X Ruichiro Saga (oc)

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **HINGGA MENUTUP MATA**

 ** _[ Uta no Prince-sama FF ]_**

 ** _Jinguji Ren x Ruichiro Saga (OC)_**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _\- 23.14 -_**

 **GREPP!**

"Rui-chan!"

Tetiba saja dua lengan Jinguji Ren-salah satu member grup Starish-sudah membelit tubuh ramping Ruichiro, sang uke yang sepertinya tengah duduk manyun di depan meja kamar mereka.

"Ren-kun!" Rui merespon kaget sambil menoleh ke samping.

Chu~ Ren mengecup pipi yang terdekat dengan bibirnya. "Kau belum tidur, sayank? Menungguku?" manik mereka bertemu. Safir bertemu emerald.

"Csk! Aku benci Ren-kun! Lepaskan aku!" tetiba saja Rui berontak dari dekapan Ren. Tentunya ini mengagetkan tuan orenji.

"Hei hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa-"

"Lepasin aku! Sudah, sana kau peluk saja si rambut biru kesayanganmu, pacarmu itu!" Rui menghentakkan lengan hingga berhasil lepas dari belitan Ren dan berdiri menjauh dari si oren. "Kau jahat, Ren-kun. Hiks.. Jahat.."

"Eeehh? Rambut bi-" seketika Ren teringat Masato. Ia segera hembuskan dengus gelinya mendengar sang kekasih tampaknya salah paham. "Maksudmu Masato? Fufuu~" Ren makin merangsek maju mendekap kembali Ruichiro walo si unyu berontak.

"Gak mau! Lepasin!"

"Ssshhh~ kamu kenapa sih sayaaank?" Ren makin kekepin Rui sambil mencium keningnya bertubi-tubi dan elus helai merah terang sang kekasih.

"Lepaass... Lepaasss.. Lepasss Ren-kunnn... lepasin aku!" Rui memukuli dada Ren-berharap seme-nya bersedia melepaskannya. Sedangkan airmatanya sudah tak mampu dibendung lagi dan dibiarkan mengalir di pipi.

"Heeii... sshhh.. tenang dulu sayaaank.. tenang donk.." tuan oren masih saja berusaha memeluk Rui agar tenang.

"Kau jahat Ren-kun.. hiks.. kau jahat.. hiks.. aku.. aku mau pulang.. ke rumah Papa saja.. hiks.. Aku.. mau pulang.." Rui yang kalut tetap saja menangis seraya menutupi muka dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Ren.

"Sayank.. dengar dulu.." Ren sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan Rui di dadanya. "Iisshh.. sakit ayank.." keluhnya.

"Biarin!'' teriak Rui tak peduli tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku.. Itu hanya sebuah fanservice. Itu cara untuk mendongkrak lagu Starish doank. Manajer meminta kami berpelukan dan cium pipi. Sumpah, itu cuma bertujuan komersil." tuan oren pun bisa menangkap tangan Rui dan angkat dagu sang uke yang sedang cemburu buta.

"Hiks... Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa bilang pasang kekasih..? Baka..! Baka...! Hiks.. kau baka!" Rui mendorong dada Ren dan segera melesat keluar rumah serta menutup kasar pintu.

"Rui! Rui tunggu! Ini sudah malam!" Ren pun terburu mengejar kekasih mungilnya. "SHIT! Hujan!" rutuknya saat mengetahui ternyata hujan sudah deras mengguyur kota tersebut dan mengakibatkan suasana begitu sepi menjelang tengah malam.

Sementara Rui yang sudah ada di jalan, berjalan limbung tak tau kemana. "Taksi~ hiks.. mana taksi~ hiks.. Rui mau pulang.. Papa, Rui ingin pulang.." ia merogoh saku celananya dan baru sadar jika ia tak membawa hape. Pasti hapenya tertinggal di rumah Ren.

Tak jauh dari Ruichiro berdiri linglung, Ren gelagapan mencari dengan panik. "Rui! Ruiii!" pandangan matanya terhalang derasnya hujan. Ia celingukan mencari-cari sosok yang ia harap.

Akhirnya Ren pun berhasil menangkap sosok itu lewat visualnya. Ia kembangkan senyum leganya. "Rui~" namun, betapa paniknya ia ketika melihat sebuah mobil dari arah selatan melaju kencang menuju Rui yang sudah turun ke badan jalan raya.

"Papa~ Rui ingin pulang. Papa~" gumamnya linglung tanpa perhatikan sekitar dan bahkan tak mendengar teriakan Ren yang memburu tubuhnya.

"RUI..! AWAASSSS!"

 **BRAKK!**

Mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu menerjang tubuh jangkung Ren hingga tubuh itu berguling hingga ke bodi belakang mobil dan terhempas di atas aspal. Semua bagai dalam hitungan detik saja saking cepatnya.

Rupanya, Jinguji Ren sempat mendorong tubuh Rui agar terhindar dari terjangan mobil tersebut dan menggantikan posisi Rui di tempat itu.

Ruichiro terdiam, tercengang mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Air matanya mengalir deras meski melebur dengan butiran hujan.

"REEENNN~KUNNNNNN!" teriak pemuda ramping berkepala merah, langsung berlari ke arah Ren yang terkapar di tengah jalan.

.

.

 _ **-[ BERSAMBUNG, GAIS! ]-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hehe~ ini FF angst gw yang pertama, gais. Sebenernya kurang demen genre angst krn itu nyesek, meennn! Tp krn udh janji ama imou-chan gw utk bikinin dia FF angst, terpaksa bikin walo endingnya gak bener angst, wahahah! Endingnya pake Kai-nee no Jutsu! Eaaa~ kalo yg paham pasti senyum2 tuh!_

 _Silahkan RnR yak! Mo kasi kripik pedes juga gpp, gw udh sedia es teh disini, bwahah!_


	2. MENIUP SANGKAKALA

Gw cuma minjem chara dari Uta no Prince-sama, minna!

Genre ::: BL (Sho-ai) , romance , hurt/comfort , angst

Pair ::: Jinguji Ren X Ruichiro Saga (oc)

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **HINGGA MENUTUP MATA**

 ** _[ Uta no Prince-sama FF ]_**

 ** _Jinguji Ren x Ruichiro Saga (OC)_**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **.**

 **.**

"REEENNN~KUNNNNNN!" teriak pemuda ramping berkepala merah, langsung berlari ke arah Ren yang terkapar di tengah jalan. "Ren-kun~ sadar... dear... hiks.. dear... hiks bicaralah... Ren-kun~ hiks!" ia bersimpuh memeluk tubuh kekasih orenjinya sembari menangis sesenggukan. "Hiks.. hiks.. Ren-kun... Hiks... tolooonnggg~ hiks.."

Suasana sangat sunyi hanya ada bunyi hujan saja. Bahkan teriakan Ruichiro hanya tertelan gemuruh hujan tengah malam itu. Dan mobil yang menabrak Ren memilih untuk kabur meninggalkan tubuh Ren yang bersimbah darah yang menyatu dengan hujan. Hidung, mulut, telinga, juga kepala-semuanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Errmmhh~" Ren yang sayup-sayup mendengar ada suara memanggilnya. Ia sekuat tenaga membuka mata meski hujan menusuk matanya dan tubuhnya terasa remuk semua. "Ittai~" lirihnya.

"Ren-kun~ hiks.."

"Ru...i..." masih dengan tubuh lunglai dalam pelukan sang kekasih, Ren lirih menyebut nama pujaan sukmanya. "Yokatta.. Ru..i... sela..maatt.. heheh.." menggunakan tangan yang bisa ia gerakkan , disentuhnya wajah Ruichiro.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Ren-kun~"

"Ru..i .. jang..ngann.. na..ngiss.." lirih Ren sembari mengusap pipi Rui. Hujan berangsur reda menyisakan rinai kecil. "Sa..yaank.." Ren mencoba berbicara walau susah payah.

"Hiks.. ya Ren-kun?" Ruichiro sebenarnya tak kuat menyaksikan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung dan kepala Ren.

"Tolong.. saku .. celana.. kiri.. ambil..kan.. kotak.. kecil.." pinta Ren di tengah suasana sepi tak ada orang karena sudah larut dan hujan tinggal gerimis saja.

"Hiks.. saku kiri?" Rui mencoba meraih saku kiri celana Ren dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang diminta Ren. "Ini-kah?" ia tunjukkan kotak berwarna biru itu di depan wajah Ren.

"Iya.. betul.." Ren tampak lega karena kotak itu masih ada di sakunya.

"Ren-kun, hiks.. jangan gerak-gerak, dear~ aku gendong kamu ke rumah sakit yah?"

Tuan Jinguji tersenyum mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Buka.." ucapnya bernada lirih.

Ruichiro membuka kotak beludru warna biru sesuai permintaan Ren. Segera sebuah cincin terbuat dari emas putih berbentuk elegan manly dihiasi beberapa berlian tampak bertengger sempurna di tengah kotak tersebut.

"Ru..i~... mau..kah.. meni..kaahh.. deng..ngan.. kuu..hhh..? Uhukk!" tetiba Ren pun muntah darah, dan kemeja biru muda Rui juga sudah berganti warna merah terkena darah dari kepala Ren.

"Ren-kun?" mata Ruichiro terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku.. beli.. tadi.. ma..lamm.. se..bee..lumm.. uhukk!" si oren muntah darah kembali. "Ssbe..lum.. pu..lang.."

"Ren-kun ~ stop~ hiks!" Rui pun berderai air mata lagi. "Iya.. iya.. hiks.. aku mau.. aku mau, Ren-kun~"

"Ai..shi..te..ruu.. Ru..iii..chii..rooo... cuma.. Rui..chaaan.." Ren mengelus pipi Rui yang basah.

"Iya.. hiks! Suki dayo .. Suki dayo, Ren-kun. Sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Aku tak tega melihatnya." Rui menggenggam erat kotak tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Ren melamarnya hari ini. Ia sudah terlalu jauh berprasangka pada kekasihnya.

"Ari..ga- UHUKK!" kembali tuan orenji batuk dan menyemburkan darah. Pastinya Ruichiro makin panik.

"Tolooong! Tolooong! Siapapun, tolooong kamiiii!" Rui berteriak berharap kali ini teriakannya berhasil mendapat perhatian orang di area itu.

Untunglah hujan tak lagi menelan suara Rui dan tak lama orang melongok ingin tau siapa yang meminta tolong di tengah malam sunyi begini. Beberapa dari mereka segera menghampiri Ren dan Rui, dan yang lainnya lekas menelpon ambulans.

"Sshh.. jangaann.. nangis.. sayaank.. Urrghh!" darah muncrat lagi dari mulut Ren. Bisa dipastikan organ dalam Jinguji Ren ada yang pecah dan fatal.

Tak lama ambulans datang dan lekas menangani Ren.

Ruichiro menggenggam tangan kekasihnya saat keduanya sudah masuk dalam ambulans. "Dear... hiks... Ren-kun .. hiks.. aku.. aku yang salah... hiks... hiks. Aku.. yang salah dear.. hiks... hiks... hiks.." si kepala merah mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Ren hanya bisa memandangi Rui yang duduk di sisinya.

"Ren-kun.. Kenapa.. mendorongku hiks... harusnya aku.. hiks... yang seperti ini.. hiks.. hiks..." Rui belum bisa memaafkan dirinya yang membuat Ren dalam kondisi payah begini. Sedangkan ambulans mulai melaju menuju RS terdekat.

Ren benar-benar sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa karena mulut dan hidungnya ditutupi masker oksigen. Perawat meminta Rui bergeser sedikit agar paramedis di situ bisa memasang selang infus di salah satu tangan si oren.

 _'_ _Rui-chan, aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku bila kau yang berada di posisiku_.' Ren membatin di sela menatap sayu kekasihnya yang masih terisak. _'_ _Aku lebih bahagia kalau kau baik-baik saja, Rui-chan~'_ dan mata Ren meredup memandangi si kepala merah, Rui.

"Bertahan ya Ren-kun~" bisik Rui penuh harap.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Ren lekas dibawa ke ruang bedah ICU dan para dokter jaga, dokter bedah dan dokter anestesi sudah menunggunya. Rupanya suster di ambulans sudah menghubungi kondisi gawat darurat ke pihak RS.

"Maaf, anda harus menunggu di luar. Silahkan duduk di sana, tuan." Suster menghalangi Rui yang mau masuk area ruang operasi dan menunjuk ke bangku dekat tak mau, Rui patuh dan menunggu penuh cemas. Ia tak bisa mengabari siapapun bahkan anggota Starish sekalipun karena ia sendiri yang tak mau dikenalkan ke teman-teman band Ren. Ia tak mau terlibat dengan dunia keartisan Ren.

Selang 4 jam lebih, lampu ruang operasi pun padam tanda operasi telah selesai. Salah satu Dokter keluar dari ruang tersebut dibarengi suster. "Adakah yang mengantar pasien bedah, Sus?"

"Ada, Dokter. Orangnya ada di sana." Suster menunjuk ke Rui yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh.

"Ya, Dokter?" Rui maju buru-buru menghampiri Dokter. "Bagaimana Ren-kun?''

"Tuan.. maaf.. maaf sekali lagi.. kondisi pasien terlalu parah dan pertolongan pertama pun terlalu terlambat diberikan ke pasien.. sehingga- blablabla~"

Dan ucapan sang Dokter bagai dengung lebah yang kalimatnya sudah tak lagi di tangkap indera pendengaran Ruichiro yang syok, merosot ke bawah.

"R-Ren.. kun~" Rui berusaha menguasai diri kembali dan bangkit, lalu ia merangsek masuk ke dalam ruang bedah, ingin menyaksikan sendiri dengan matanya bagaimana keadaan sang kekasih.

Rui melihat tubuh diam Ren yang sedang dibebaskan dari segala peralatan dan selang medis. Tubuh jangkung itu tak bergerak seinci pun. Rui tak ingin mempercayai kalimat Dokter tadi.

"Hiks... Ren-kun.. hiks .. kau.. bisa dengar aku kan.. hiks dear.. Ren-kun .. bangun... hiks." Rui menggenggam tangan ren yang dingin dan menggoyangkannya. "Hiks Ren-kun.. bangun... pulang yuk.. hiks.. temani aku.. tidur.. hiks dear ... hiks.. maafin aku... dear.." Ruichiro mengecup tangan tuan orenji disertai air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Tubuh Ren dingin dan kaku. Rui menangis sejadi-jadinya di ruang tersebut sebelum jenasah Ren di bawa keluar untuk dibersihkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-[ BERSAMBUNG, MINNA! ]-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hehe~ ini FF angst gw yang pertama, gais. Sebenernya kurang demen genre angst krn itu nyesek, meennn! Tp krn udh janji ama imou-chan gw utk bikinin dia FF angst, terpaksa bikin walo endingnya pake_ _ **Kai-nee no Jutsu!**_ _Eaaa~ kalo yg paham pasti senyum2 tuh!_

 _Silahkan RnR yak! Mo kasi kripik pedes juga gpp, gw udh sedia es teh disini, bwahah!_


	3. MENGECUP TAKDIR SURGAWI

Gw cuma minjem chara dari Uta no Prince-sama, minna!

Genre ::: BL (Sho-ai) , romance , hurt/comfort , angst

Pair ::: Jinguji Ren X Ruichiro Saga (oc)

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **HINGGA MENUTUP MATA**

 ** _[ Uta no Prince-sama FF ]_**

 ** _Jinguji Ren x Ruichiro Saga (OC)_**

 **IlI**

 **O**

 **IlI**

 **~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-HARI PEMAKAMAN JINGUJI REN-_**

Para pelayat membludak di hari itu , bahkan sampai tumpah luber ke jalanan. Semua orang ingin menyaksikan dan mengantarkan Jinguji Ren ke peristirahatan yang terakhir. Kakak-kakak Ren hadir di depan dibarengi juga dengan para anggota Starish, para guru Saotome Academy dan member Quartet Night.

"Siapa yg bunuh Ren ku? Siapaa?!" jerit salah satu fangirl.

"Ren terlalu cepat pergiiiiii, uwaaaa!" kali ini lolongan dari fanboy.

Semua saling berpelukan menabahkan diri. Para anggota Starish mengenakan jas hitam berikut juga kacamatanya.

Syo menangis sesenggukan dan Natsuki segera memeluknya.

Ittoki terus mengelap airmatanya dengan saputangan dan Ichinose menepuk-nepuk bahunya seolah menguatkan patnernya.

Masato pelan mengusap airmatanya tanpa suara tangis .. ia menangis dalam diam. Sosok teman masa kecil yang kerap mengganggu dan mengisengi dirinya kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Jenasah Ren sudah diturunkan dan di tanam di dalam tanah beserta petinya yang berukir mahal. Satu persatu pelayat pun pulang usai meletakkan bunga di nisan Ren.

"Anda Ruichiro Saga kan?" Masato mencegat Rui yang akan pergi usai pemakaman. Gaki helai merah terang itu terheran bagaimana rekan Ren yang ia cemburui itu tau dirinya? ''Ren malam itu kelupaan membawa ini yang katanya ingin diberikan ke anda, kekasihnya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru saat itu, karena akan mampir ke sebuah toko dahulu sebelum pulang." tuan biru navy menyodorkan benda itu ke Rui. Sebuah disc.

 ** _-DI APARTEMEN-_**

Rui lekas setel disc pemberian Masato tadi. Layar tv pun menyala. Muncul lah wajah Ren di rekaman video.

 _"_ _Yo~ Rui sayaank~ apa kau sudah di depan layar? Kau bisa lihat pacar gantengmu ini kan? Hehee~"_ Ren mengawali perekaman dirinya yang nampaknya masih ada di studio.

 _"_ _Hei Masa-chan, sini kau.. kukenalkan kau pada pacar dunia akheratku, Ruichiro Saga."_ terlihat Ren menggeret paksa Masato ke depan kamera.

 _"_ _Rui sayank, ini Masato, sohibku dari kecil dan ia selalu uring-uringan bila Manajer kerap meminta kami untuk berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih, hahah!"_

 _"_ _Amit-amit aku menjadi pacarmu, cih!"_ Masato menampakkan wajah judes tsundere-nya. _"_ _Ahh, Ruichiro-san.. aku Masato Hijirikawa, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ ia menundukkan badannya layaknya sikap hormat dalam perkenalan di Jepang.

 _"_ _Sudah, sana pergi lagi dah kau, biru jelek, haha..!"_ Ren pun mendorong Masato. Rui tersenyum haru. Rupanya ia benar-benar salah paham soal Ren dan Masato.

 _"_ _Ohya Rui sayank, apa kau sudah makan? Jangan telat makan sayank, aku tak suka kau sakit.. kau tidak keren kalau sakit, hahah!"_ Ren ketawa santai di rekaman itu.

" _Rui-chan sayank~ kau mau dengar lagu yang aku ciptakan khusus untukmu? Ahh, tolong dengar ya~"_ terlihat Ren mengambil gitar akustik lalu memetiknya sambil mendendangkan lagu berisi ungkapan cintanya yang begitu dalam pada Rui.

 ** _Di hari ketika senyummu terpatri.._**

 ** _Di hari itu aku mengenal cinta.._**

 ** _Helai pirang yang tertiup angin.._**

 ** _Membuat sesak dadaku.._**

 ** _Memilikimu adalah sebuah surga bagiku.._**

 ** _Dan surga itu bertahta selamanya.._**

 ** _Kan kupenjarakan kau dalam relung hatiku.._**

 ** _Sehingga hanya namamu yang slalu kusebut.._**

 ** _Dan namaku yang slalu kau ingat.._**

 ** _Hingga menutup mata.._**

 ** _Kau milikku.. selalu milikku.._**

 ** _Selamanya milikku.._**

 ** _Jadilah pengantinku.._**

 ** _Jadilah hidup matiku.._**

 ** _Dan biarkan segala deru nafasku .._**

 ** _Hanya menyeru namamu .._**

 ** _Hingga tutup mataku yang terakhir.._**

 ** _My dear... Ruichiro~_**

Ren pun menyudahi nyanyiannya yang lembut mendayu merayu.

Kaki Rui lemas, sehingga ia jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar Ren bernyanyi.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ren-kun ~ hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. HROAAAHHH~!" ia menangis berteriak kalut sembari menutupi wajahnya, kemudian lunglai memeluk lututnya, terisak dan menyembunyikan muka di lututnya, Rui mengelus cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Ren.

"Hoaaaaa...! Hhoaaaaa..! Ren-kun! Ren-kun!" sekali lagi ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sore itu.

Rui menyesali semua yang terjadi, andai saja ia tidak cemburuan, andai saja ia tidak lari dari rumah, andai saja ia melihat jalan. Sungguh penyesalan yang percuma.

"Ren-kuuunn! Reeenn-kuunn!" ia teringat Ren yang selalu baik dan lembut padanya. Ren yang romantis dan kerap menggodanya. Ren yang suka memeluknya dari belakang lalu menghirup aroma tengkuk Rui. Ren yang terkekeh bila Rui tampak cemburu dan kemudian Ren pasti bisa membuatnya lebih baik berkat kemesumannya yang tak pernah surut pada Rui yang ia katakan kawaii, menggemaskan atau imut. Ren yang belum pernah sekali pun memarahinya sebandel apapun Rui ngambek.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ren-kun... hiks.." Ruichiro merasakan tubuhnya digoyang-goyang, "Ennhh~" ia membuka matanya, ia lihat kekasih orenjinya berdiri tegap di sampingnya. "R-Ren-kun.. hiks... Ren-kunnn.." ia mulai ngeh. "Ren-kuuunn?!" ia pun segera mengucek matanya dan mengerjapkan manik emerald cemerlangnya.

"Hahah!" Ren tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Rui. "Kenapa tidur di sofa? TV juga masih nyala. Kalau masuk angin, gimana? Dan kenapa kau menangis dalam tidur?" seperti biasanya si jangkung kepala oren itu menggodanya.

"Ren-kun! gomen.. gomen !" Rui malah tambah menangis. Tanpa aba-aba,ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan menyembunyikan muka di dada ren. "Hiks! syukurlah~ hiks.. syukurlah hanya mimpi.. Ren-kun suki dayo. jangan tinggalkan aku." ia mempereratkan pelukan.

Ren terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, sayank? Bangun-bangun langsung peluk aku. Sebegitu kangennya kah? Fufuu~ baru juga aku tinggal syuting sehari. Hei.. tadi mimpi apa, humm?" Ren menowel ujung hidung Rui. Yang ditowel hanya menggeleng , masih sisakan isaknya.

"Dasar cengeng. Fufuu~" Ren pun membopong Rui ke dalam kamar. "Akan kubuat kau menangis lebih keras di ranjang. Bersiaplah, anak cengeng." usai itu, ia menutup pintu kamar menggunakan kakinya.

.

.

 ** _====FIN====_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hehe~ ini FF angst gw yang pertama, gais. Sebenernya kurang demen genre angst krn itu nyesek, meennn! Tp krn udh janji ama imou-chan gw utk bikinin dia FF angst, terpaksa bikin walo endingnya gak bener angst, wahahah! Endingnya pake_ _ **Kai-nee no Jutsu!**_ _Eaaa~ kalo yg paham pasti senyum2 tuh!_

 _Silahkan RnR yak! Mo kasi kripik pedes juga gpp, gw udh sedia es teh disini, bwahah!_


End file.
